


Push

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair overhears Jim singing and is moved by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

Push  
By Patt Darrow  
Summary: Blair overhears Jim singing a song and it moves him.  
Challenge #479: Favorite Song  
Warnings: None  
Genre: Gen  
Word Count: 646  
Notes: Since the first time I heard this song, it reminded me of a Jim and Blair song. It’s so Blair. And it makes sense that Jim is singing it. 

 

 

Push  
By Patt Darrow

 

Blair woke up at 6:00 a.m. that morning because he heard Jim already putting together something for breakfast. Jim was not a quiet person in the morning. Especially, in the kitchen. Sighing, Blair rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But then he realized what he was now hearing was Jim singing. 

_You push me_  
To go the extra mile  
You push me  
When it's difficult to smile  
You push me  
A better version of myself  
You push me  
Only you and no one else 

_You push me_  
To see the other point of view  
You push me  
When there's nothing else to do  
You push me  
When I think I know it all  
You push me  
When I stumble and I fall 

_Keep on pushing like nobody_

Blair was sitting up by this time, hearing the words of the song were making him almost tear up. He didn’t realize Jim felt this way about what Blair did for him. But then again, it could be Jim just liked the song. 

_Every race I win_  
Every mood I'm in  
Everthing I do  
I owe it all to you  
Every move I make  
Every step I take  
Everything I do  
It's all because you push me 

_You push me_  
When I don't appreciate  
You push me  
Not to lie and not to hate  
You push me  
When I want it all to end  
You push me  
When I really need a friend 

_You push me_  
All I wanna do is cry  
You push me  
When it's hard for me to try  
You push me  
When I do it for myself  
You push me  
Only you and no one else 

_Keep on pushing like nobody_

Blair realized this was a good song for the two of them. Blair did indeed push Jim and Jim had finally started to accept the pushing. Yes, this was a **perfect** song for them. 

__  
To go the extra mile  
When it's difficult to smile  
A better version of myself  
Only you and only you and only you  
To see the other point of view  
When there's nothing else to do  
When I think I know it all  
Only you and only you and only you 

_You push me  
Keep on pushing like nobody_

Blair got up and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. He didn’t think it would look good to wet his pants first thing in the morning. Blair smiled at the joke he had just made and wondered if Jim would laugh too. He washed up and walked out of the bathroom. 

When he walked into the kitchen, Jim turned and smiled at him, with that funny little smile he used when he was just happy as hell to be alive. Blair walked up to him and hugged him hard around the waist. 

“Hey Chief, what’s going on?”

“I heard the song you were singing and I was very moved by it.”

“It should be called the Jim and Blair song,” Jim joked. 

Blair was still hugging Jim. He finally moved away and said, “I think it should be called that, too.”

“I’ve got pancakes and scrambled eggs made if you feel like breakfast,” Jim offered. 

Blair smiled at his good friend and said, “When have I ever turned down food, especially pancakes and eggs?”

“Good, sit down and I’ll get you a plate,” Jim said, as he filled a plate with pancakes and eggs, grabbing silverware as he walked towards the table. 

“You’re my very best friend, Jim. I just wanted you to know that.”

“As you are mine, Blair. Now eat up,” Jim answered. 

Another day had started at the Ellison-Sandburg home. And as usual, it was a pretty good one. It was a very quiet breakfast, because both men were busy shoveling food into their mouths. 

The end


End file.
